A Story With No Name
by Alice Rocker
Summary: I am extremely annoyed at Fang for leaving. So I've decided to send my little friend after him to annoy him until he goes back to the flock! After FANG. Read and review please! Rated T for some swearing, and because I'm paranoid.
1. Fang's worst nightmare arrives

**Note from Alice: Okay. Who else is totally ticked off at Fang for leaving? Yeah. Me too. If you're team Dylan, you do know that Dylan is secretly Justin Beiber, right? If that makes it even better, I'm sorry. Anyways, let's do this thing…**

**Disclaimer: *sighs***

**Iggy: Go on.**

**I don't *sob* own Fang!**

Fang was walking along the tall mountains. He kicked a stone with his boot, reminiscing on the choice he'd made. He remembered every word of the letter he'd left. He remembered when writing it seemed so hard, he couldn't continue. But the flock was in danger whenever he was around. And the kids' safety came first.

He sighed and looked at the sun. Time to set up camp. He started a small fire and sat down on a rock, warming his hands. Nightmares would definitely haunt him tonight.

He was hungry, so he dug around in his backpack for something to eat. He pulled out a Snickers bar after digging through quite a few other necessities.

A sudden realization hit him. He hadn't deleted his files off the computer before he left! Max was going to see everything. He mentally whacked himself.

There wasn't much he could do now. Not for 20 years, if he lasted that long. So, he lay down, closed his eyes, and waited for sleep to come along.

The next thing he knew, he was walking up to birds chirping and the red of the sunrise shining on his face. He sat up and stretched.

He turned around to pick up his backpack, but found that it was missing.

He swore under his breath and stood up. Everything he owned that he had taken was in the small backpack! He stretched some more.

"Gah!" he exclaimed, tripping over a rock in haste of his backing up.

Sitting cross-legged on a rock in front of him was a short red-haired girl with topaz eyes. She had on jeans, a low cut top, and black Converse. She looked about 19. She tilted her head at him. In her lap she held his backpack.

"Who…who are you?" Fang asked the girl.

"I'm your worst nightmare," she said solemnly, staring straight at him.

"Um, where did you come from?" he asked.

She smirked. "Where do you think?"

"I don't know," he growled, getting up. "I _do _know that you have my backpack there."

"This?" she pointed to the backpack.

"Yes. Give it here," he ordered.

"Hmm…nah. That'd be too easy," she said standing up.

"I said give it here," Fang approached the girl slowly. He was _way _taller and more muscular than she was.

"Who says I have to?" she asked.

"Me," he said, lunging suddenly at her. He fired a kick that would have hit her square in the chest. But she suddenly disappeared.

She appeared behind him and pulled his legs out. She put her foot on top of his neck.

She moved almost supernaturally fast, thought Fang.

"That was too easy! Come on! You have to fight for it," she yanked him up by the hood of his sweatshirt.

"Why are you here?" he coughed.

"I am here to annoy the crap out of you until you go back to the flock," she said.

"Never. And can I have my backpack back?" Fang asked. He didn't question her because he figured he probably wouldn't get much of a straight answer.

"In that case, no," she started bounding away down the hill.

Fang sighed and ran after her. "You have to sleep some time."

"No, actually, no I don't," she yelled back, bounding away faster.

Fang groaned she was going in the total opposite direction of the way he was _supposed _to be headed. He would leave her, but he _needed _that backpack.

The girl suddenly appeared back next to him. "Come on, you are no fun! If you ever want this backpack back you have to come get it!" she exclaimed.

"Fine," Fang stood up. "But can I at least get your name?"

She pursed her lips. "Scarlet."

Scarlet. Scarlet. Had he heard that name before? He didn't think so.

"Come on!" Scarlet shouted and started running down the hill again.

Fang groaned. "Why me?" he muttered and ran after her.


	2. Jump Fang! Jump!

When Fang finally reached Scarlet, he was totally out of breath. He bent down, his hands on his knees and sucked in as much air as possible. When he finally looked up, he saw Scarlet hanging in a hammock by a river, drinking something out of a half a coconut.

"What the..." he walked over. "How the-?"

She shrugged. "I know people."

"Okay, but where's my backpack?"

Scarlet pointed to Fang's left, where there was a vertical face of rock that was virtually flat (that is, no handholds). That wouldn't be a problem for Fang, though. He could just fly up.

"Where?" he asked.

"See that hole up there?" she asked, and pointed again.

About 300 feet up, there was a hole, just barely big enough to fit the small backpack. No way in heck could Fang hover up there long enough to get it out.

He groaned. "How'd _you _get up there?" he asked.

"I climbed up, stuffed the backpack in and landed on my feet," she explained taking another sip of her drink.

Fang stared at her, then he looked back up at the cliff face, then back at Scarlet, then the cliff face.

Scarlet sat up Indian style, "You," she pointed to Fang. "Climb up," she made a climbing motion and pointed up. "Big rock," she spread her arms and pointed at the cliff face. "Grab," she made a grabbing motion. "Bag," she pointed under her eyes. "Land on," she made her fingers land on her other palm. "Feet," she pointed to her feet.

Fang lost his rug, "I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! NOW TELL ME HOW THE HELL TO GET UP THERE OR I'LL PICK YOU UP AND DROP YOU OFF THE TOP OF THAT CLIFF!"

Scarlet sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do it however you want. Can't you just fly up there?" she asked, laying back down and closing her eyes.

Fang clenched his teeth and walked over to the cliff. He braced one foot on the cliff, and grabbed with both hands, and jumped up. He fell on his butt.

"I said land on your feet! _Feeeet. _Not butt, _feet," _Scarlet called over.

Fang got up and tried a few more times before he looked around and saw a tree. He flew to the top of the tree and rested on the highest branch. He stood carefully and reached up, wings out.

The tips of his finger tips were about a yard from the hole in the cliff face. He bit his lip, and started jumping, reaching up as high as he could for the hole.

He was still about 7 inches away. He kept trying though, getting closer and closer each time, until he heard a distinct cracking noise.

His eyes opened wide and he found himself falling. His wings didn't have time to catch with in and he landed in his butt, on the ground.

Scarlet was choking back her laughter. Fang scowled at her. He looked up, and saw the top of the cliff was about 400 feet up. He flew up to the top and looked down.

He could see Scarlet shading her eyes as she looked up at him. He looked at the sun. It looked like it was about an hour from sunset.

_What? _he thought. _No way! _

He positioned himself with urgency now and let go on three. He slid down the sheer face of rock. He could feel his skin getting ripped up. When he reached the hole, he reached out quickly and grabbed at the air.

Fang couldn't last any longer, he pushed of the rock and zipped open his wings. He landed and looked at his arms, they were totally ripped up. He'd have to worry about that later.

He quickly flew along the wall in both directions, looking for other ways up. There was absolutely nothing. Fang looked desperately at the falling sun and had one last crazy idea. He walked off, in search of a really big stick.

When he got back, it was almost pitch black out. He ran and jumped, putting his weight on the stick for one last feeble attempt, he flew through the air, and landed, right under the hole!

Fang smiled smugly at his success and reached in to find...nothing.

"_WHAT_?" he yelled and dropped down, landing on his feet. He stomped over to Scarlet in a rage.

"YOU LITTLE, LYING BITCH! MY BACKPACK ISN'T UP THERE!" Fang yelled.

"Well, it was. Until I got it down," Scarlet said calmly.

"WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'LL-what?" he demanded.

"Well, I was about to, like, _dye _from laughter, and I was getting bored watching your suckish attempts, so I grabbed it for you. Here," she handed it to him.

He stared at it in disbelief. Scarlet burst out laughing.

"Your….face!" she squealed.

Fang looked over at where the sun would be. No way could he set out again tonight. He sighed.

Scarlet finally calmed down and smirked at him, "If you make the fire, I'll go catch us something to eat."

In response, Fang's stomach rumbled. He was starving, and Snickers weren't going to do it tonight. "You?" he said in disbelief.

"Yep. Don't burn yourself," she said, jumping down from the hammock and striding off into the dark forest.

Fang stared after her for a few seconds, then he let out a scream of frustration, "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then he took a deep breath and went to go get his big stick to use for firewood.

**Note from Alice: Poor Fang. But that's what you get! Come on everyone, let's be good boys and girls and review. See, he could have avoided this if he would have just stayed with the flock!**


	3. FORE!

**Lalalala, sorry for falling off the face of the Earth! You aught to know I do that quite a bit. I just have so many stories going at once, I need to take a break sometimes. =3 Anyways, enjoy!**

Scarlet was back within ten minutes with food. It was weird but Fang was sure her eyes looked brighter.

"Soup's on," she said and through down the buck in front of me.

I surveyed it. "Nice clean kill," Fang complimented her. **(Shoot! I started writing in first person…)**

"Merci boucoup," she said.

After a few minutes Fang had the fire going and the food cooking. Soon it was done, and he offered Scarlet some, though he was still ticked at her.

"Er…no thanks. I'm a vegetarian," she put her hand over her heart.

"Then you're going to starve to death," Fang told her.

She just smirked and leaned back against a tree. **(Crap! I did it again!) **Fang finished his dinner and lay down to sleep. It was slightly awkward with Scarlet watching, but he was tired from his pointless day of trying to retrieve his backpack.

Though soon, he fell asleep, his backpack cradled in his arms.

It seemed only a few seconds before Fang was cracking open his eyes to a loud banging and crashing.

"What the…" he muttered and stood up. He stumbled around for a while before he saw the source; Scarlet was singing loudly and banging pots and pans.

"What are you doing?" Fang demanded.

"Just because I let you have dinner off, doesn't mean I've decided to stop making your life hell until you go back to the Flock."

Fang looked over at the sun. It was about 3 in the morning. "Can't I just sleep? And where did you get those pots and pans?"

Scarlet ignored him and went back to singing "Defying Gravity." Fang groaned and lay back down. Scarlet was suddenly next to him.

"You do realize that you aren't going to get one more tiny wink of sleep tonight if I have to push you off a cliff to make that happen?" Scarlet inquired.

Fang sighed and started getting his stuff together, figuring an early start was better than trying to get some sleep with _her _banging around. A _really _early start…

Scarlet appeared next to him again. "Where ya goin'?" she asked.

"Nowhere you can follow. I'll be flying way faster than you can run," Fang grumbled. A smile lurked around the edges of his lips. He couldn't wait until Scarlet was gone and he could continue his mission.

Scarlet snorted. "Okay, well, how long can you fly without stopping?" she asked.

"I'll stop in about 5 hours for lunch than maybe hike a few more miles," Fang estimated.

"See you there," Scarlet said and she started off walking.

_Good luck, _Fang thought. He took off running and leaped into the air, spreading his obsidian wings. It felt good to stretch them after yesterday's disaster.

He soared through the sky, racing the sun. After about three hours, the lack of sleep began to kick in. He had to talk to himself to keep from falling out of the sky.

At about 8 in the morning something strange happened. A golf ball flew right out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey look! A golf ball," Fang mumbled to himself. "Wonder where that came from…"

He was too late to react as he realized where the golf ball was headed. It hit his wing and he spiraled down out of the sky. He crash-landed in the middle of some field.

Fang got up and tried to shake his wing out. He winced in pain. The awful realization hit him. He couldn't fly with a hurt wing.

Just as he was wondering who the crap could hit a golf ball that hard, he heard something and saw the last person he expected stomping angrily over, a gold club in her hands.

"OI YOU! YOU SCREWED UP MY DRIVE! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME YELL 'FORE!'" Scarlet yelled.

"You hit my wing you idiot!" Fang yelled.

"I yelled 'fore.' You just didn't listen," Scarlet argued, setting up her next shot.

Fang just stared at her, his eyes burning with anger.


	4. The pity approach

**Anonymous reviewers:**

**PurpleSkys: LOL. I know right? Rock on. Thanks for reviewing! **

**(On with the show!)**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Scarlet asked.

Fang was about ready to blow his top. Still, he was determined to not give Scarlet the satisfaction of giving up. Even though he wanted to. Just a little.

"NO! NOW WOULD YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN AT LEAST LIMP ALONG IN PEACE?" Fang yelled.

Scarlet was quiet for a few minutes and Fang was almost back in his corner of neutrality instead of his chamber of anger, but then Scarlet said, "It's going to rain."

"What?" he demanded.

"It's going to rain. Precipitate. Water fall from sky," Scarlet made little motions with her fingers like rain coming down.

"Yeah, I get it. But how do you know?" Fang asked.

"I'm in cahoots with the author if you know what I mean," Scarlet said.

Fang was utterly confused by this comment and started to think about it but decided to ignore it. He kept walking, pretty darn sure that there was no way in heck that the beautiful sunny, cloudless sky was going to suddenly pour rain.

"I sincerely doubt it," he said.

"Just give it a few minutes. You'll see," Scarlet said skipping along behind Fang.

After about 5 minutes Fang was about ready to make a smug victorious comment to Scarlet. There was still no sign of even a sprinkle. The sun continued to shine and the sky remained free of all except a few random puffs of cloud.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud crack of thunder. Dark clouds suddenly filled the sky and there was a flash of lightning. It began to pour.

"Where did that come from?" Fang had to shout over the wind.

"Aren't we in Montana?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah," Fang answered.

"Well, around here they say, 'if you don't like the weather just wait five minutes,'" Scarlet said.

Fang yelled out in frustration. Scarlet appeared right next to him and whispered in his ear, "Better find cover before a bolt of lightning electrocutes you." Then she disappeared.

For a minute, Fang kind of pondered the idea of just staying out here and getting hit by lightning. It seemed a lot better than the idea of sitting in a cave getting nowhere for at least five minutes. In the end, an extremely loud crack of thunder changed his mind and he began looking around for cover.

He soon spotted a small opening, only about 3 feet wide and 2 feet tall, in the edge of a nearby cliff. Fang ran for it, stuffing his backpack in first and then sliding in after it. He just barely fit. His hurt wing throbbed in pain.

Inside, the space got much larger, endlessly high and 10 feet wide. Against the right wall sat Scarlet. "I thought you were gonna stay out there and become barbeque, bird brain."

"Yeah, well," Fang said and he slumped against the cave wall. Another crack of thunder shook the cave.

After a few minutes of silence that was filled by the storm outside, Scarlet said, "So where are you going anyway?"

"You don't know?" Fang asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no, not really," Scarlet admitted.

"Well, I put a note out in my blog calling all mutants. I'm trying to get another flock together," Fang said.

"Is that why you left?" Scarlet asked. "Wasn't the old flock…good enough for you?"

"What? Of course they were!" Fang exclaimed, outraged at her comment.

"Then why would you leave them?" Scarlet asked.

"Because I had to! Well…because…because I was endangering the flock. Back in Africa Angel said that I would be the first to die. Then this moron named Dylan shows up and Max's Voice supposedly tells her that he's her soul mate. So…I left," Fang explained in one deep breath.

Scarlet pondered that for a minute. "So…you ran away?"

"I didn't run away! Dylan said as long as I was around, I was endangering the flock! And whether I like it or not, he's right! The safety of the kids always comes first. It didn't matter that I was losing my family, the one love of my life, leaving her with some jerk that practically came gallivanting in on a white horse who's supposed to be her soul mate! It wasn't my choice to make!" Fang practically shouted.

Scarlet let him calm down for a few minutes before saying, "Ah, I _knew _there was a little love story in this!"

Fang sighed. Scarlet smiled mischievously. "How long?" she asked.

"I don't really know. Time doesn't…seem the same with us," Fang replied awkwardly.

"I'd say at least six months." Scarlet nodded wisely.

"Well, we, Max and I, have known each other all our lives. From dog pen, to Jeb, to blowing up the school, to now," Fang said, getting lost in his memories.

"Ah. Friends for life become something more. I can definitely see it," Scarlet said and then was quiet for a while.

Meanwhile, Fang was lost in his memories. He was thinking about Max. Thinking about how tough she could be at the worst times, how protective she was of the kids, how open and jubilant her face looked as she was flying, her sun-streaked brown hair windblown and crazy, her feathers catching the light of the sun just perfectly, her chocolate brown eyes glowing…

He remembered all the hard times, when they were sleeping in subway tunnels, when the erasers first found them, when the flock split up. He remembered all the good times too: seeing the kids splash around in the ocean, helping people in need, flying…kissing Max under the stars, seeing her put on a tough face as she swam through the freezing water to save her mom, watching her laugh when they saw the birdseed they'd been given, seeing her smile at him…

He was suddenly aware of Scarlet sitting next to him. "I'm sorry," she said simply, squeezing his hand. "See why you need to go back?"

Though Fang was aching inside with loss and heartbreak he said sadly, "If I go back, the flock, Max, everyone I love will be in danger."

Scarlet's eyes lit up with disbelief. "Are you…like, freaking kidding me? Who cares?" she demanded.

Fang was silent with shock.

"What's the fun of love if you don't hang on the edge a little? Isn't she worth it? Do you love her or not?" Scarlet shouted.

"Of course, but-" Fang began but Scarlet interrupted him.

"Than man up! You can't give up love just because it gets a little hard! Fight it! Don't leave her with some…some…phony, fake-ass Ken doll! Sometimes, you need to put yourself out in the open to survive this world. If you quit now, you'll lose everything and you probably won't get a second chance!" she shouted.

Fang stared at her.

"FIGHT BACK, DAMMIT!" Scarlet yelled and shoved Fang.

He stared back at her in total shock. Outside, the downpour had turned into a drizzle that was turning into a sprinkle. Neither of them noticed.

A tear ran down Scarlet's cheek. "If you love her like I know you do, you'll fight for it, for her," Scarlet whispered. "Don't give up on love Fang. I know what it's like. I know. I closed myself off to the world and went into my shell. I turned bitter and I am the luckiest girl alive to have gotten a second chance."

Fang stared at her. Even though she had really been ticking him off earlier, he kind of felt sorry for her.

"Lord knows I didn't deserve one," Scarlet murmured barely audibly. "Don't give up Fang. Don't make my mistakes over again. Please…please fight it," and with that she went silent.

Fang scooched over to her and awkwardly patted her leg.

"I want to. I will. But I have to do this first. I at least have to try. I wrote a note before I left. I planned to meet Max somewhere we both know," Fang said. He didn't mention that he was talking 20 years in the future.

Scarlet looked up at him, "Well, so much for the pity approach. Back to annoying you to death."

Fang looked outside. It had completely stopped raining. "Let's get going," he said.

Scarlet nodded and Fang went to get his backpack, thinking about what Scarlet had said. Then he remembered that was exactly what she wanted and he remembered she was just acting. Or…was she?

Meanwhile, Scarlet grabbed a smooth rock from the center of the wall. There was a rumble and then a landslide. The whole opening closed over.

Fang ran over, "What happened?" he demanded.

"Oops," Scarlet said innocently.

_So much for the pity approach indeed, _Fang thought.

**Note from Alice: Hi everybody! I'm really proud of this chapter so-**

**Scarlet: Thank you! Thank you! I know, I know I deserve an Emmy. **

**Out of the way you! *pushes her off the stage* Okay, so please review! **


End file.
